


The Marriage of Princess Zelda

by scratchpad



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Timeline, But People Seemed To Really Like it, Character Death, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Link/Zelda - Freeform, Ocarina of Time, Why Did I Write This?, Wow This Is Actually Depressing As Fuck, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchpad/pseuds/scratchpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending to the alternate timeline in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of Princess Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Zelink. There is death in this. You have been forewarned.

It has been stated that Princess Zelda of Hyrule disappeared from her country the day King Ganondorf and The Hero of Time died. She was never seen again and no one ever knew what became of her.

The night following The Hero of Time's death, the children from the Kokri forest carried his body from the destroyed castle's grounds and placed him, as it seemed only right, in front of the late Great Deku Tree.  
Saria, the sage and guardian of the Forest Temple, has said that The Great Deku Tree was the "oldest and most beautiful landmark in the kingdom." Located several hundred miles from the walls of Hyrule Castle, their old guardian stood over a hundred feet tall, twenty feet wide at its base, and over the grassy lands, its branches always gave constant shade and protection to whoever happened to be under it. Even though The Deku Tree had died over seven years ago, it still stood the same as it always did, proudly guarding the children of the Forest.

Even when it seems impossible, time passes. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, each tick that goes by aches like the pulse of blood underneath a bruise. But pass it does. Things die, while different things grow. People disappear, as others are reborn just as quickly as their ancestors had gone by. The death of The Hero of Time was the worst tragedy the people of Hyrule had ever suffered. Their land was free, free of King Ganondorf's grasp. 

But he was gone. 

He died in duty, the imperious sword of the Evil King piercing his heart, as a last daring move before he breathed his last breath. There are no available records on what happened between the Hero and his Princess during those last few minutes of life he had, but we suppose that does not matter. All we know is that the Hero of Time saved us; saved us in every way a people can be saved. The whole country of Hyrule mourned for weeks, staying inside their homes for the entirety of the period. Some cried, some prayed, while other just stared at the floor, lost for any sort of emotion at the realization of their beloved Hero's death. But, their mourning passed, as everything always does. 

Eventually, the earth cracks, trees and different lands are born, other disappear under the swift waters of a great ocean. None remain who know of or had to suffer the Hero's death, as they have all passed on to the next life in some way or another.

As for Princess Zelda's mysterious disappearance, here is all we have been able to discover: A few centuries or so after the events which terminate this story, a strange race of what are known to be called "Korok", have populated in a beautiful and calm forest, although it is unsure how or why. Among some of the hideous remains of the past, they discover two skeletons, one embracing the other. One of them, the skeleton of a man, still somehow had scraps of a tunic that had once been a rich forest green. The man's ear was shaped in only what could have been determined as "Hylian." The other skeleton, which held the other tightly in its arms, was that of a woman. They noticed that this skeleton had no rupture, cracks or any other sort of internal damage that could have been fatal. It was almost as if the woman had just laid here and died. As one of the Korok children tried to pry the two skeletons apart, both of them immediately crumple into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda © Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, Eiji Aonuma and Nintendo. All rights reserved.


End file.
